Apartemen Putih
by relya schiffer
Summary: Orihime telah mencapai tujuan hidupnya. Dia telah bersinar dengan begitu benderang. Tak hanya bagi orang-orang di apartemen ini. Tapi juga di hati seseorang yang dipenuhi keputusasaan dan kehampaan seperti seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer...  Chapter terakhir.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Jangan pernah menangisi takdir. Karena sekalipun air matamu menjadi darah, takdir tidak akan pernah berubah…

**Discalimer **: Tite Kubo. Kalo Bleach milikku, Ulquiorra tak perlu mati

**Warning** : AU (tidak ada Espada atau pun Shinigami), OOC, abal, gaje, nista.. Jika terjadi kebetean tidak ditanggung.-plakk-

**Rate** : T

**Pair : **UlquiHime (so pasti), GrimmNel (slight).

**A/N** : Aih, silent reader mencoba jadi author. Karena masih baru, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Mohon bantuannya para senpai. Dan euh..sepertinya aku ganti genrenya. Cz setelah diperhatikan romance nya dikit bgt. Trs gara-gara format kompinya eror, jadi pasti banyak typo. Gomenne minna-san.. Beginilah orang eror. Trus, buat yang udah ripyu...Lya ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu nee...Ripyu dari minna san semua yang bikin Lya semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Terakhir, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur..

* * *

**APARTEMEN PUTIH**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Apartemen Putih.

Begitulah Orihime Inoue dan teman-temannya menyebut tempat tinggal mereka sekarang. Gadis manis berambut orange kecoklatan itu tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan tinggal disana. Ia terus menyesal, mengapa dirinya harus terlahir ke dunia ini jika untuk menghuni apartemen itu dalam usia 16 tahun. Sungguh masih terlalu muda.

Namun setelah dua bulan tinggal di tempat itu, Orihime mulai bisa menerima kenyataan. Ia selalu mengisi waktunya yang terpenjara di apartemen putih itu dengan hal-hal yang baik. Bahkan gadis bermata abu-abu itu lebih tegar dibandingkan dengan penghuni lain yang senasib dengannya. Di tempat itu, Orihime juga mendapatkan sahabat yang baik pula. Ada Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, dan Uryuu Ishida. Rata-rata dari mereka mendapatkan 'tiket' yang sama dengannya. Jadi, tinggal menunggu hari keberangkatan saja dan mereka akan terlepas dari belenggu apartemen putih.

Orihime dan para sahabatnya termasuk penghuni yang sulit diatur. Kadang mereka membuat petugas apartemen kewalahan dengan berbagai tingkah polah yang aneh-aneh. Bagi mereka, petugas apartemen terlalu cerewet. Suka melarang apa yang mereka inginkan. Padahal semua itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada hidup mereka. Bukankah di dalam 'tiket' sudah tertera tanggal keluar bagi penghuni yang menerima?

Biasanya setiap malam Orihime sering membandel dengan keluar dari kamar tanpa sepengetahuan petugas apartemen. Ia menuju kamar salah seorang sahabtnya. Disana mereka berkumpul dalam keremangan cahaya lilin. Mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka dengan bebas. Ada yang gelisah, sedih, ketakutan, bahkan marah. Semua itu sah-sah saja untuk diungkapkan. Selain itu mereka juga bebas bernyanyi, berpuisi atau menangis. Semuanya tidak ada yang membatasi.

Setelah puas dengan kegiatan yang biasa mereka sebut dengan 'Stay to Heaven' itu, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Esoknya mereka berjanji untuk 'Stay to Heaven' lagi atau sekedar berkumpul di taman samping apartemen untuk menulisi sebuah note kecil yang berisi mimpi dan harapan mereka. Dengan catatan : itu pun jika masih sempat…

* * *

**A/N** : Okay, hanya pembukaan. Disini emang masih banyak yang belum jelas. Hime juga belum bertemu dengan Ulqui. Yah, mau liat reaksi reader dulu. Kalo banyak yang suka, mungkin akan dilanjutkan. Tapi kalo ternyata sebaliknya…aih…di remove aja deh. Gomenne minna-san.. Maav jika kurang berkenan. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan-plakk-

Sudah berusaha ku perbaiki penulisannya. Ada typo-kah? Ampun deh, mengetik tidak semudah yang kukira. Nulis cerita langsung di kertas jauh lebih mudah. Ck,ck,ck..

At Least, Mind to Review? (harus donk..)-BUAGH-(dilempar geta karena maksa)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Jangan pernah menangisi takdir. Karena sekalipun air matamu menjadi darah, takdir tidak akan pernah berubah…

**Discalimer **: Tite Kubo. Kalo Bleach milikku, Ulquiorra tak perlu mati

**Warning** : AU (tidak ada Espada atau pun Shinigami), OOC, abal, gaje, nista.. Jika terjadi kebetean tidak ditanggung.-plakk-

**Rate** : T

**Pair : **UlquiHime (so pasti), GrimmNel (slight).

**A/N** : Aih, silent reader mencoba jadi author. Karena masih baru, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Mohon bantuannya para senpai. Dan euh..sepertinya aku ganti genrenya. Cz setelah diperhatikan romance nya dikit bgt. Trs gara-gara format kompinya eror, jadi pasti banyak typo. Gomenne minna-san.. Beginilah orang eror. Trus, buat yang udah ripyu...Lya ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu nee...Ripyu dari minna san semua yang bikin Lya semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Terakhir, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur..

* * *

**APARTEMEN PUTIH**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Setelah makan sore, Orihime terdiam memandang taman apartemen yang menghadap sebuah danau seluas satu hektar dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ia sadar bahwa waktu terus berjalan. Sudah banyak kisah yang terlukis atas dirinya di apartemen putih ini. Di taman yang tenang itu, dulu ia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama para sahabatnya. Tapi sekarang, satu per satu dari mereka telah pergi. Ichigo keluar dari apartemen putih seminggu yang lalu, dan empat hari kemudian Rukia menyusul. Seolah tak ingin lama-lama berpisah dengan pemuda berambut orange itu.

Orihime masih ingat benar, sehari sebelum keberangkatan, Rukia sangat ketakutan. Gadis bermata ungu itu sempat histeris dan menangis sepanjang hari. Mungkin dia trauma karena menyaksikan Ichigo yang pergi tepat dihadapannya. Saat itu, Orihime dan Ishida tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka hanya bisa menemani sahabatnya itu dengan sabar. Orihime bahkan menceritakan hal-hal indah yang akan mereka dapatkan setelah keluar dari apartemen. Tentang kebebasan terutama. Dan agaknya usaha itu berhasil. Rukia mulai bisa menerima kenyataan sehingga malamnya ia bisa keluar dengan tenang. Berangkat menyusul Ichigo.

Helaan nafas pelan terdengar dari bibir mungil Orihime. Ingatan itu takkan pernah terlupakan. Semua kenangan yang ia lalui bersama para sahabatnya pun takkan pernah terhapus. Dengan langkah riang ia beranjak dan memakai sandal bulu berkepala kelinci yang menghangatkan kakinya. Sandal itu kenang-kenangan terakhir dari Rukia. Orihime melangkah keluar. Gadis bermata abu-abu itu menuju kamar Ishida. Ia teringat dengan 'tiket' itu yang menandakan waktu Ishida sudah habis. Dan 'tiket' itu mengatakan bahwa pemuda berkaca mata itu harus segera keluar dari apartemen putih. Hari ini juga.

* * *

CKILK!

Pintu kamar Ishida terbuka, disusul oleh kepala orange yang menyembul dari balik daun pintu.

"Hai, Ishida-kun." sapa pemilik kepala itu riang.

Ishida yang sedang berbaring tersenyum tipis, "Hai, Inoue-san." balasnya lemah. "Kamu tetap ceria seperti biasanya,ya.."

Orihime tersenyum. Dia mendekati Ishida dan mengamati kondisi sahabatnya itu dengan seksama. Ishida seperti kesulitan bernafas. Ia menggigil dengan wajah pucat yang membiru. Keringat dingin mengucur dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya.

"Aku..harus pergi, Inoue-san.." ucap Ishida. Ia menarik nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi,"Sepertinya..aku berangka..hari ini.."

Orihime mengangguk, "Aku tahu." sahutnya. "Aku juga dapat 'tiket' itu. Nih!" lanjut gadis berambut orange itu sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas pada Ishida.

"Kapan…kamu dapat…itu?" tanya Ishida sambil menatapnya.

"Baru saja. Petugas apartemen yang memberikannya. Mereka bilang harus ku buka di kamar. Mungkin mereka takut aku histeris. Tapi aku kan bandel. Jadi ku buka aja di tengah jalan. Hehehe."jawab Orihime polos.

Ishida berusa tertawa kecil. Ia menekan dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang sedang merejam di dalam sana.

"Sakit ya, Ishida-kun?" tegur Orihime ragu-ragu. Gadis manis itu duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap sahabatnya khawatir. "Kalau sakit katakan saja. Atau kamu mau aku panggilkan-"

"Tidak.."Ishida menyela kata-kata Orihime. "Aku baik-baik saja." tegasnya. Sekarang ia menatap gadis berambut panjang itu dalam-dalam.

"Boleh…aku dengar..puisimu…Inoue-san?"tanyanya separuh memohon. "Yang waktu itu..kamu bacakan…menjelang kepergian…Kurosaki dan..Kuchiki-san…" lanjutnya perlahan.

Ishida tahu, Orihime takkan menolak permintaannya. Permintaan terakhirnya. Karena itulah, pemuda yang kali ini tidak memakai kacamatanya itu menutup sepasang mata birunya dengan damai, bersiap mendengarkan kisah yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Sebuah kisah yang juga merupakan kisah nyata bagi seluruh penghuni apartemen putih ini.

Orihime menarik nafas. Mulut mungilnya pun terbuka saat ia bersuara pelan.

"_Satu mimpi.._

_Mimpi akhirnya terputus_

_Di satu sisi lelap malam ini_

_Menatap lurus pada satu titik henti_

_Lelah mata pun terpejam_

_Sayup membuai lara_

_Berjeda tanpa cela_

_Menahan sesak sendiri_

_Meniti perjalanan kelu_

_Lintasi bintang.._

_ Cahaya..._

_ Matahari.._

_Lalu kembali bersendirian_

_Gelap hati_

_Mungkin untuk menagis sepi-sepi_

_Bersama guguran pelangi_

_Di awal lelap yang panjang_

_Tanpa akhir_

_Indah yang teramat sakit_

_Gelombang mimpi tersulam erat"

* * *

_

Sehari setelah Ishida keluar dari apartemen, pagi-pagi sekali Orihime menuju taman. Dilihatnya permukaan danau yang meriak tenang. Ia berbaring diatas hamparan permadani rerumputan yang menhijau. Dihirupnya wangi pagi dan ditatapnya langit luas yang selalu teduh memayungi apartemen putih yang megah, suatu kegiatan yang takkan mungkin dilakukannya lagi beberapa hari ke depan.

"Hmm...minna...kalian sedang apa ya sekarang? Aku kangen... Padahal baru kemarin Ishida-kun keluar." gumam Orihime dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut bagai senja itu teringat sesuatu. Segera dikeluarkannya buku catatan kecil dari saku dressnya. Jari-jari lentik gadis itu menari lincah diatas lembaran kertas putih itu. Halaman yang tersisa tinggal tiga lembar. Dan sekarang ia menggunakan salah satunya untuk menulis surat pada Ishida.

* * *

_Ishida-kun yang baik..._

_Bagaimana perjalananmu? Jauh tidak? Sudah bertemu dengan Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san? Sedang apa mereka? Apa sudah saling menyatakan cinta? Hahaha..._

_Hei, sesekali datanglah dalam mimpiku. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu, Ishida-kun. Yah, meskipun tak lama lagi aku pasti juga menyusul kalian. Oh,iya...Sampaikan salam ku pada semua penghuni apartemen yang ada disana ya. Aku rindu sekali pada semuanya. Aku juga rindu pada kalian. Karena itu, tunggu aku ya teman-teman..._

_^Orihime^_

* * *

Usai menulis, Orihime tersenyum. Ia menatap ke langit, berusa mengingat-ingat sisa waktunya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menoleh, seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu. Tatapannya pun langsung tertuju pada petugas Isane Kotatsu yang sedang melangkah bersama seseorang. Seorang pemuda. Dia membawa tas besar. Tubuhnya tidak pendek, juga tidak tinggi. Mungkin sekitar 169 cm. Rambutnya hitam dan terurai hingga hampir mencapai bahu. Pemuda ini memiliki mata hijau emerald yang sangat indah. Tapi...hei,kulitnya? Kenapa kulitnya sepucat itu? Dan lagi,wajahnya tak menyiratkan apapun. Datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Sepasang mata hijau itu pun menyorotkan kekosongan yang sangat jelas.

Orihime tertegun sejenak. Ia masih terus menatap petugas Isane dan pemuda itu yang menghilang di balik pilar. Sepertinya, penghuni apartemen bertambah lagi. Gadis manis itu pun segera berdiri. Ia yakin, pemuda tadi pasti masih tertekan seperti dirinya dulu, ketika menghadapi kenyataan untuk terkurung di tempat ini. Dan tugasnya sekarang adalah mencari tahu dimana kamar pemuda itu, kemudian memberinya semangat. Karena bagaimana pun juga, sesuatu yang indah sudah menanti di luar apartemen putih ini.

* * *

"Nee,Orihime-chan... Jangan bandel lagi, ya. Kamu mau segera pulang, kan?"

Nasihat petugas Isane yang baik itu tak digubris Orihime. Setelah bayangan wanita berambut perak pendek itu berlalu, Orihime segera mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. _Kan ada penghuni baru. Kenalan dulu ah.._,pikirnya jenaka. Seluruh penghuni apartemen telah mengenal Orihime Inoue, seorang gadis yang selalu ceria dan tak pernah murung. Sekali pun ia telah mendapatkan 'tiket' itu.

Perlahan, Orihime mengendap mendekati kamar yang berseberangan dengan kamarnya. Beberapa penghuni yang sudah lanjut usia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Ini sudah biasa bagi mereka. Justru tanpa kehadiran sosok yang selalu bersemangat itu apartemen putih akan semakin terasa seperti penjara.

Yakin bahwa tak seorang pun petugas apartemen melihatnya, Orihime langsung menyelinap masuk ke kamar berpenghuni baru, yang sesuai dugaanya, tidak dikunci itu. Tentu saja sang penghuni kamar menjadi kaget karena ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja menyelinap masuk tanpa ketuk pintu dulu.

"Siapa kamu?" tegur penghuni baru itu dingin. Ia sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sepasang matanya menatap tajam.

Orihime tertegun sejenak. _Mata itu...jika diliihat dari dekat...benar-benar lebih indah_. Tapi ia segera bersikap santai kembali. Dengan cueknya ia mendekati pemuda berwajah tampan itu sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Orihime." jawabnya singkat, menyebutkan nama. "Kamu baru,ya?" tanyanya ramah.

"Untuk apa menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau tahu, onna?" sahut pemuda itu, masih dengan nada dingin dalam suaranya. Mungkin dia benar-benar tidak suka kamarnya diinvasi tanpa izin.

Orihime sebenarnya agak tersinggung dipanggil 'onna'. Tapi ia mengabaikan perasaan itu dan menatap sosok pemuda yang kini sedang menatap keluar jendela itu. _Dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan_, benak Orihime bersuara di detik pertama ia melihat ke dalam mata pemuda itu tadi. Tak ada harapan disana. Kosong. Hampa.

"Jangan begitu,ah! Kamu tidak sopan sama penghuni lama." Orihime mencoba bercanda. "Aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan karena dulu aku juga sama seperti kamu. Tapi kamu harus tahu, semua penghuni apartemen ini senasib. Jadi kamu tidak bisa egois dengan memikirkan kesedihanmu sendiri. Ada banyak orang di kamar lain yang nasibnya lebih buruk darimu atau pun dari ku." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kau tak tau apa pun tentang penderitaan ku, onna." pemuda itu masih bersikap dingini. Tak ada nada bersahabat dalam kata-katanya. Padahal saat mendengar kata-kata Orihime, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam diriya. Sesuatu yang sudah mati sejak apartemen ini menjadi vonis bagi hidupnya.

Orihime mengangkat bahu,"Aku memang tidak tau apa pun tentang kamu. Yang aku tahu cuma satu, kamu sama seperti penghuni lain disini, mengaharapkan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Tapi jika kita tidak bisa mendapatkannya, maka kita harus tetap bersyukur."

"Berisik!" selak pemuda itu singkat. Biar bagaimana pun, ia merasa takdir sangat tidak adil. Ia masih memiliki banyak mimpi indah yang tak mungkin terwujud lantaran terkurung disini. Seperti seorang pesakitan. "Keluar sekarang juga!" kali ini pemuda itu memerintah dengan tegas.

Orihime mendesah pelan. Rasanya pemuda tampan itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Baiklah. Salam kenal saja dariku. Sepertinya kamu butuh waktu untuk memahami keadaan. Tapi aku yakin, kamu masih lebih beruntung daripada aku dan taman-teman ku. Kamu masih mempunyai lebih banyak waktu daripada kami." ujar gadis itu. "Selamat datang di apartemen putih ini. Jangan kalah dari keputusasaan. Dan satu lagi...namaku Orihime!"

Usai berkata demikian, Orihime segera keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

Pagi hari di apartemen putih. Sinar matahari yang hangat mulai merebak, mengusir sisa-sisa malam. Nyanyian burung-burung kecil seperti musik yang tak lelah mengiringi pagi hingga waktu mencapai titik akhir. Biasanya suasana pagi yang tenteram ini hanya sekejap bertahan di kota besar. Namun itu tidak berlaku disini. Suasana apartemen putih memang benar-benar terjaga dari kebisingan. Tempat itu merupakan tempat pilihan yang khusus didesain untuk menjadi tempat ternyaman bagi penghuninya. Dengan perisai danau luas yang airnya selalu memantulkan warna pelangi tiap kali hujan turun. Tak hanya itu, sepanjang jalan masuk ke apartemen juga diwarnai oleh kebun bunga yang berseling dengan rangkaian tanaman hias. Kesan teduh pun tertangkap lensa mata dengan sempurna. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan penghuni di dalamnya.

Di tepi danau, di atas gundukan tanah berbalut rumput yang terawat, seorang pemuda duduk sendirian. Mata emeraldnya menatap permukaan danau yang meriak tenang. Tatapannya sendu, kosong. Beberapa kali ia mendesah berat. Ia rindu semua hal yang ada di luar sana.

"Bengong sendirian itu ngga baik loh.." satu suara terdengar lancar. Pemuda beralis tebal itu menoleh.

"Kamu lagi.."ucapnya singkat, lalu berpaling setelah meliahat siapa yang datang. "Apa mau mu sebenarnya?" tanyanya tidak ramah.

Orihime tersenyum. Tanpa ragu ia duduk di samping pemuda itu. Ia manatap danau yang luas, lalu tiba-tiba berteriak keras.

"Heeeeiiiii...siapa pun yang ada di sanaaaaaa...orang ini bertanya apa mau kuuuuu...mau ku banyaaakkkkkk..."

Orihime menatap pemuda itu yang sekarang kelihatan sedikit kaget, namun wajah stoic nya tetap tak berubah. Gadis itu masih tersenyum. Hanya saja tatapannya menjadi lebih serius dan sedikit sendu.

"Mau ku banyak! Aku ingin kuliah. Aku ingin jadi dokter. Aku juga ingin merasakan lebih banyak lagi peristiwa di dunia ini." Orihime memalingkan wajah. "Tapi aku cukup bersyukur dengan hidup ku sekarang karena aku sadar bahwa menyesal tak ada gunanya. Takdir sudah tergaris, dan takkan berubah. Waktu juga terus berjalan. Jadi tak ada gunanya menyesali yang sudah terjadi."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Yang dikatakan gadis ini memang benar. Tapi ia masih tidak rela. Ketika orang lain bisa melakukan apa saja, sementara dia harus terkurung disini. Menunggu kepastian yang tak jelas dengan keputusasaan. Sungguh tidak adil. BENAR-BENAR MENYEDIHKAN.

"Hei, ayolah...kita berkenalan saja. Percayalah, tak ada gunanya kamu berdiam diri seperti itu. Dunia belum berakhir seperti yang kamu kira." bujuk Orihime.

Pemuda itu menatap Orihime dengan tatapan super tajam. Tapi itu tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi gadis itu. Ketakutan terbesar Orihime bukan ini...

Pemuda itu berpaling sejenak. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Dan sambil berlalu, ia berucap pelan.

"Nama ku...Ulquiorra Schiffer."

#TBC#

* * *

Nyahaaaa...sudah berusaha ku betulkan nieh. Masih ada typo-kah? Beritahu aku readers...

And, terima kasih sudah mampir ke fic abal ku yang pertama ini.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : Jangan pernah menangisi takdir. Karena sekalipun air matamu menjadi darah, takdir tidak akan pernah berubah…

**Discalimer **: Tite Kubo. Sumpah deh, kalo Bleach milikku, Ulquiorra tak perlu mati. Apa lagi dengan cara kejam begitu.

**Warning** : AU (tidak ada Espada atau pun Shinigami), OOC, abal, typo, gaje, nista.. Jika terjadi kebetean tidak ditanggung.-plakk-

**Rate** : T

**Pair : **UlquiHime (so pasti), GrimmNel (slight, beneran dikiitt banget..*digampar bolak balik sama grimmnel fc*).

**A/N :** Fuah…akhirnya bisa update lagi.. Hmm..terimakasih saya tak pernah ucapkan buat semua yang udah ripyu. Ripyu dari readers semua yang menjadi penyemangat saya dalam mengetik..(well, bener2 dalam mengetik. Karena buat saya lebih susah ngetik daripada menulis..)

Chapter ketiga nih. Chapter depan udah tamat kayaknya. Nggak ada niat untuk buat lebih panjang dari 5 chapter sih. Yosh, daripada kelamaan, met baca aja deh. Semoga lebih bagus dari chapter kemarin. Hiksss…

* * *

**Apartemen Putih**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

_Mata emerald itu menyipit melihat kenyataan yang terhampar jelas yang dilihatnya sungguh bukan pemandangan bagus yang semestinya ia lihat. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berusaha mengerti apa yang sedang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, apa yang ia lihat tetap tidak berubah. Dan yang terngiang di dalam benaknya hanya satu kata : pengkhianatan!_

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan?"_

_Pertanyaan bernada datar itu membuat dua tubuh yang saling merekat seketika melepaskan diri. Perempuan muda berambut hijau toska itu terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang menatap ke arahnya. Oh, bukan hanya ke arahnya. Tapi juga kearah pemuda berambut biru langit yang sedang bersamanya. Ya, ke arah mereka yang tertangkap basah tengah berciuman mesra._

"_Siapa yang mau menjelaskan?"_

_Perempuan bernama Neliel itu menundukkan kepala. Sedangkan pemuda berambut biru tampak cuek. Tapi di matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya tampak seberkas rasa bersalah. Apalagi saat ia melihat tatapan di mata emerald yang sangat terluka itu._

"_Tak ada yang mau memberi ku penjelasan?" pemuda berambut hitam itu bertanya lagi. Dia menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan datar. "Neliel Tu Oderschvank?" cecarnya dingin._

_Perempuan itu tak menjawab. Hanya menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tampak menyesal. Tapi bagi pemilik mata emerald, penyesalan itu tak ada gunanya._

_Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda berambut biru yang juga tak mengatakan apapun._

"_Kau mau menjelaskan, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan tajam._

_Tetap tak ada yang bersuara._

_Pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih terdiam, menanti jawaban dari kekasihnya atau sahabatnya itu. Dan saat ia tak juga mendengar suara apa pun, pemuda itu pun mengakhiri sikap diplomatisnya. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang sejak tadi telah mengeras, ia berkata singkat._

"_Terima kasih atas semuanya!"_

"_Ulquiorra…!" Neliel berusaha memanggil. Tapi yang dipanggil tak mendengar dan terus melangkah. Air mata perempuan itu pun menetes. "Ulquiorraaa…!" kali ini ia setengah menjerit.  
_

"_Sudahlah,Nel.." Grimmjow langsung memeluk tubuh Neliel yang menggelosor lemah di lantai. "Kita memang sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ini. Dia memang harus tahu. Sudahlah..." bujuknya pelan._

_Neliel masih menangis. Tetesan cairang bening mengalir di pipi putihnya yang lembut. Berada dalam pelukan Grimmjow justru menambah rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan. Perempuan itu pun menangis lebih keras. Sebuah tangisan yang jelas-jelas tak bisa didengar oleh orang yang amat ia harapkan bisa mendengarnya…_

* * *

Ulquiorra Scchiffer.

Itulah nama pemuda yang sekarang hamper tiap waktu diajak Orihime untuk bersenang-senang. Tentu bersenang-senang versinya sendiri. Awalnya Ulquiorra tidak mau. Pemilik mata emerald itu bahkan menyebut semua yang dilakukan Orihime sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi anehnya, ia selalu menemani kemana pun gadis itu bergerak dengan tatapan datarnya.

Termasuk saat ini. Orihime sibuk melompati batu-batu dengan childish-nya. Senyum cerah yang terukir di wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar bahagia. Ulquiorra hanya mengamati sambil duduk di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Orihime terlarut oleh kegiatan 'kecil'nya itu.

Sudah hamper tiga jam mereka bermain di taman apartemen, membandel dari larangan petugas apartemen yang menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat. Sampai waktu makan siang pun terlewat.

Sekali lagi Orihime melompati sebuah batu kecil. Kemudian ia berputar-putar sejenak dan akhirnya berlari ke arah Ulquiorra, duduk di sebelah pemuda itu dengan nafas seperti mau habis. Ia tertawa kecil, membuat Ulquiorra menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan,Onn-Orihime?"

Senyum tipis menggantikan tawa gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu. Ulquiorra sudah tidak memanggilnya 'onna' lagi. _Ini pasti merupakan awal yang baik._

"Bukan apa- apa kok. Hanya tertawa. Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?" Orihime memandang Ulquiorra dengan _puppy eyes-_nya.

" Orang aneh!"cibir Ulquiorra pelan seraya memalingkan mata. Ia menatap datar ke arah danau yang ada di hadapannya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya membuat Orihime terpaku. Gadis manis itu bbisa melihat kekosongan berbalut luka dalam tatapan itu. Dan ia yakin, kekosongan itu bukan karena apartemen putih. Ada hal lain yang tersembunyi di balik wajah Ulquiorra yang selalu tampak _stoic_ itu.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime, mencoba untuk membuat pemuda itu sedikit terbuka tentang dirinya.

"Tidak." jawab Ulquiorra singkat tanpa menatap Orihime sedikit pun.

"Jika ada yang mengganjal di hati mu, katakana saja. Itu akan membuat mu merasa lebih baik." bujuk Orihime.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ulquiorra tetap bertahan dengan sikap tertutupnya.

Orihime sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh memaksakan kehendaknya, sekali pun itu dengan tujuan menolong. Permata kelabu gadis itu pun teralih dari sosok Ulquiorra dan tertuju pada bola besar di langit yang berwarna orange seperti rambutnya. Senja mulai nampak dengan tersirnya lembayung di seluruh langit.

Orihime menghela nafas. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, tapi suara lain telah mendahuluinya.

"Sudah sore.." desis pemilik suara itu. Orihime menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati rambut hitam yang membikai wajah tampan itu bergerak-gerak tertiup angin."Tiga hari disini..rasanya seperti tiga abad.."

Beberapa detik lamanya Orihime terpesona dengan keindahan yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya. Cahaya kemerah-merahan yang menembus sela-sela rambut Ulquiorra membuat pemuda itu tampak lebih menawan. Sadar akan keheningan yang mulai merambat, Orihime segera memalingkan wajah. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa semburat merah sekarang telah terlukis di kulit putihnya saat gadis itu merasakan wajahnya yang memanas. Apakah dia…_blushing_? Hanya dengan memandang Ulquiorra di bawah siraman cahaya keemasan senja?

"Pasti terasa membosankan."demi menutupi keadaanya yang masih 'memerah' seperti langit, Orihime membuka suara. "Tak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang mau terkurung dan kehilangan kebebasan, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra terdiam lagi. Ia mendesah berat dan memejamkan mata. Batang pohon yang besar menjadi tumpuannya untuk bersandar.

"Apakah kebebasan…memperbolehkan seseorang untuk berkhianat?"

Suara lemah itu membuat Orihime kembali menoleh. Sepasang alisnya berkerut bingung

"Berkhianat?" ulangnya tak mengerti.

"Kebebasan itu memperbolehkan seseorang melakukan apa yang mereka mau, benarkan? Apakah juga termasuk berkhianat?"

_Ada yang aneh. Ada sesuatu dibalik pertanyaan itu._

"Apa maksudmu, Ulquiorra?"

Kelopak mata Ulquiorra terbuka. Perlahan ia menolehkan wajahnya, membuat permata emeraldnya bertatapan langsung dengan permata kelabu milik Orihime. Pemuda itu tak mengerti. Ia bisa melihat sesuattu di dalam permata kelabu itu yang tak pernah ia temui di mata orang lain. Penasaran mungkin adalah hal yang lumrah. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah kesungguhan yang tampak jelas di sepasang mata gadis itu

Kesungguhan untuk mendengarkan. Kesungguhan untuk memberi perhatian. Kesungguhan untuk berteman. Kesungguhan untuk memberikan segalanya atas dasar ketulusan. _Apa-apan ini? Mana ada orang yang begitu baik seperti ini?_

Keheningan yang terbangun diantara dua orang itu terpecahkan oleh satu kalimat yang diucapkan dengan suara pelan.

"Aku dikhianati!"

Angin sore berhembus perlahan. Menyusupkan dingin yang menggigit ke seluruh pori-pori kulit

"Mereka mengkhianati ku…orang yang sangat ku cintai dan orang yang sangat aku percaya…!"

Air danau pelangi meriak deras. Seperti mewakili perasaan marah yang hampir meluap.

"Mereka mengkhianati ku di depan mata ku sendiri! Aku-"

Kata-kata Ulquiorra terputus ketika sepasang lengan mungil melingkar di bahunya, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Warna orange membias di hadapan emerald hijau itu begitu jelas. Bukan warna senja, bukan warna langit. Ulquiorra terbelalak sejenak. Apakah gadis ini berusaha untuk menenangkannya? Hingga ia mampu menguasai diri dan kembali memejamkan mata. Ia memang butuh perhatian. Lalu sosok yang sedang memeluknya sekarang ini muncul untuk memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan.

Dan entah atas dasar apa, detik berikutnya Ulquiorra membalas pelukan itu sekalipun tidak dengan keeratan yang sama. Sekedar menghargai.

"Kamu tidak sendirian,Ulquiorra.." ucap Orihime pelan. "Tidak ada yang meninggalkanmu. Kami disini akan tetap menemanimu. Jangan khawatir!"

Ulquiorra bisa merasakan tangan mungil yang membelai punggungnya dengan lembut. Membuatnya merasa tenang dan ingin segera meluapkan apa yang selama ini membebaninya. Tapi ia bukan orang seperti itu. Ia bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya bergantung pada orang lain demi ketenangan sesaat.

"Mereka yang telah pergi tak mungkin kembali, Orihime.." dengan gerakan pelan, Ulquiorra mendorong tubuh Orihime menjauh. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengabaikan sorot mata yang tertuju padanya dan justru kembali menatap ke arah danau pelangi.

"Yang tersisa disini tak lebih dari belas kasihan. Kau harus tahu itu!" ucapnya dingin. Sebisa mungkin dilupakannya ketenangan yang tadi sempat ia rasakan. _Ketenangan semu._

Orihime terdiam menatap sosok hampa dihadapannya. Ia sadar bahwa Ulquiorra masih membutuhkan waktu. Lagipula ia juga bisa merasakan perasaan pemuda itu saat ditinggalkan dalam keadaan terpuruk. Orihime jadi teringat, ini hari kelima sejak ia mendapatkan 'tiket' dari petugas apartemen. Dua hari lagi ia harus pergi. Tapi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ulquiorra dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Orihime sangat berharap waktunya bias diperpanjang. Ia sangat berharap waktunya bisa diperpanjang sebentar saja. Dia harus membuat Ulquiorra lebih tegar. Ia harus membuat permata emerald pemuda itu tidak lagi dipenuhi kekosongan.

"Aku tahu, kamu pasti sangat sedih sekarang ini, Ulquiorra." ujar Orihime. Gadis itu menatap Ulquiorra yang juga berkata lagi,

"Nanti malam datanglah ke kamar ku jam 12 tepat. Kita 'stay to heaven' bersama."

* * *

Malam sunyi di apartemen putih kembali datang. Gelap turun ke bumi. Lampu-lampu di taman apartemen bersinar. Semua lorong tampak sunyi. Pintu-pintu kamar pun tertutup rapat, seperti menyimpan rapi seluruh cerita bagi masing-masing penghuninya. Dan hampir tak ada cerita bahagia disana, semuanya dihiasi oleh air mata. Karena selalu ada tangisan pada suara-suara yang menghiasi malam dan mengiringi kesunyian di apartemen putih ini.

Ulquiorra masih berbaring di tempat tidur. Matanya tak mampu terpejam sekalipun malam telah larut. Sebentar lagi pukul 12 malam, tapi ia sama sekali belum tertarik untuk menjelajahi dunia mimpi yang belakangan ini memberinya mimoi buruk.

Bila dilihat sekilas, Ulquiorra akan tampak baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya sama seperti pemuda lain. Tak ada yang salah dengan pemuda berkulit pucat, berhidung mancung dan bermata hijau emerald serta berambut hitam itu. Sayang, semakin lama tubuh tegapnya akan habis dimakan waktu yang kian menipis.

Ulquiorra masih termenung. Sebenarnya dia ingat tentang ucapan Orihime di taman tadi sore. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti terserang letih yang amat sangat. Lagipula ia tak mau terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Karena pada akhirnya ia akan meninggalkan orang itu jika tidak orang itu yang meninggalkannya. Ia benar-benar tak ingi lagi terlibat dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Semakin dekat...maka semakin mungkin untuk dikhianati...

Tiba-tiba saja semua tingkah Orihime terlintas di kepala Ulquiorra. Sesuatu yang aneh juga terasa menyentuh dirinya. Masih teringat jelas ketika pertama kali dia menerima vonis itu, keterkejutan hebat tentu saja menyergapnya tanpa izin. Membuat sosok pendiam itu kehilangan semua mimpi dan harapannya. Terlebih keluarganya pun memasukkan dia ke tempat ini, ke apartemen putih ini. Bayangan kehancuran yang menghantuinya pun menjadi kenyataan. Menari-nari dalam benaknya tiap kali ia memejamkan mata.

Namun semua bayangan itu dipatahkan oleh senyum cerah Orihime. Bayangan menyedihkan tentang apartemen putih dihancurkan oleh keceriaan gadis berambut orange panjang itu. Orihime kelihatan tetap hidup di tempat suram ini. Dia tetap bersemangat. Dan senyuman manis yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya benar-benar tulus, tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apapun.

Seperti mendapat kekuatan baru, Ulquiorra pun langsung bangkit dari ranjang putihnya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar dan menatap pintu kamar Orihime yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Pelan, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengetuk pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Ulquiorra membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Dia tertegun sejenak dengan keadaan gelap gulita yang menyambutnya. Hanya beberapa batang lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang. Cahaya lemah lilin-lilin itu memendarkan keremangan di setiap sudut ruangan.

Orihime ada di seberang lilin-lilin yang disusun dengan bentuk melingkar. Dia menyambut tamunya yang baru datang itu dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang, Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra menatap datar dengan kening agak berkerut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyanya.

Orihime tersenyum, 'Stay to heaven'." jawabnya ringan. "Ayo, silahkan duduk! Kita mulai saja acara kita mala mini."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Ulquiorra menuruti perintah Orihime. Ia juga penasaran dengan 'stay to heaven' yang sering dibicarakan gadis itu di sela-sela waktu mereka.

Orihime yang berada dihadapan Ulquiorra mengunci mulutnya, membuat tamu nya pun berdiam tanpa suara. Sejenak Ulquiorra menatap lilin-lilin itu. Kerlip cahaya dari apai yang menari di tengah kegelapan membuat mata emeraldnya berbinar. Entah kenapa, rasanya cahaya lilin itu mampu mencapai titik terjauh di dalam dirinya, menggapai hatinya dengan sinar yang hangat. Membuatnya lupa dengan semua luka, kepedihan, serta kekecewaan atas kenyataan yanghharus ia terima. Membuatnya lebih tenang…

Ulquiorra menghela nafas pelan. Manik matanya melirik Orihime yang telah terbenam jauh dalam keheningan. Tatapan mata kelabunya penuh denganharapan yang memancar. Membuat Ulquiorra lagi-lagi mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, apakah masih ada harapan bagi mereka yang telah menjadi penghuni apartemen putih ini? Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk meraih kehidupan yang tak lagi ia miliki stelah berujung di tempat ini?

"Ulquiorra…"panggilan Orihime memupuskan semua pemikiran Ulquiorra. Membuat pemuda itu menatapnya dan menyahut singkat.

"Hn?"

"Sekarang..apa yang kamu rasakan?"

"Lebih..tenang."

"Kenapa?"

"karena lilin-lilin itu…seperti tak pernah lelah bersinar. Ruangan ini begitu gelap. Tapi mereka tak pernah putus asa dan bersama-sama bersinar. Meskipun api yang dihasilkan sangat kecil…mereka tak peduli." jelas Ulquiorra. Sesungguhnya ia terkejut. Mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang ia ucapkan sejak menghuni aparrtemen putih ini.

"Mereka tangguh!" lanjutnya lalu terdiam.

Orihime tersenyum. Tujuannya tercapai sudah. Kemudian ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Itulah kami, Ulquiorra…" Orihime bersuara pelan. "Semua penghuni disini seperti itu. Sekecil apapun kesempatan yang ada, kami tetap berusaha. Kami menyadari bahwa jika kami berhasil menggunakan kesempatan itu, maka semua kepedihan kami akan terbayar lunas. Semua akan berakhir dengan kerelaan. Hidup yang seperti itu lebih mudah dan juga indah,Ulquiorra! Percayalah…seharusnya kamu juga begitu!"

Ulquiorra tak menyahuti ucapan Orihime. Dia terdiam dengan terus menatap cahaya lilin yang redup. Ia bayangkan jika lilin itu adalah dirinya. Terus menyala, menerangi gelap dengan kekuatan yang ada. Walaupun hanya menghasilkan cahaya yang tak seberapa, namun tetap tak menyerah. Hingga waktu membakar habis dirinya. Seperti lilin yang terbakar setelah habis masanya untuk bersinar.

TBC

* * *

Huwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh….kelar jugaaa…..

Huffff….harus selesai sebelum tanggal 20 nieh. Soalnya tanggal 20 udah mulai masuk kuliah. Play group juga udah mulai masuk. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

Anak berusia 20 th sperti ku hrs menanggung beban berat...berangkat pagi pulang malam...kuliah sore demi mengejar cita-cita..hiks...hiks...-bletakkk!- *dilempar bakiak oleh readers coz lebay*

Well, bagaimana readers? Kepanjangan kah? Masih abal kah? Typo bertebaran kah? Mind to ripyu kah? Kel- *di lempar sandal sama Ulquiorra*

Me : Ulqui,,,sakit tauk!

Ulqui : Bawel! Ngapain malah curhat?

Me : Suka-suka! Aku kan authornya.

Ulqui : *pergi tanpa kata*

Me : Yah..kabur2an mulu si kalong mah..

ulqui : *tiba2 datang lagi*Ressurecion, segunda etapa…

Me : Kyaaaa…..*kaburrr*

Stop! Lupakan kegajean di atas..

Ripyu pleaseee….


	4. Chapter 4

wAHAAAAAA...nGERUBAH genre lagi. bener2 gak punyapendirian. Mav ya reader. Maav buat segalanya. hiks..hiks...

Okeh, selamat membaca dan semoga menghibur. Semoga typosemakinberkurang. Terima kasih untuk semua ripyu..

* * *

**Summary** : Jangan pernah menangisi takdir. Karena sekalipun air matamu menjadi darah, takdir tidak akan pernah berubah…

**Discalimer **: Tite Kubo. Sumpah deh, kalo Bleach milikku, Ulquiorra tak perlu mati. Apa lagi dengan cara kejam begitu.

**Warning** : AU (tidak ada Espada atau pun Shinigami), OOC, abal, typo, gaje, nista.. Jika terjadi kebetean tidak ditanggung.-plakk-

**Rate** : T

**Pair : **UlquiHime (so pasti), GrimmNel (slight, beneran dikiitt banget..*digampar bolak balik sama grimmnel fc*).

**APARTEMEN PUTIH**

**BY **

**RELYA SCHIFFER**

Pagi hari ini, Orihime dipanggil ke ruangan kepala apartemen. Dia tahu, pasti akan diberikan nasehat-nasehat lagi. Padahal ia ingin bermain-main di dekat danau pelangi. Apalagi setelah 'stay to heaven' kondisi Ulquiorra kelihatan lebih baik.

Setelah urusannya selesai, pemilik rambut orange panjang itu pun langsung menuju taman yang lokasinya dekat dengan danau pelangi. Sebutan ini diberikan Orihime lantaran ia melihat pelangi pertama sejak menghuni apartemen ini, melengkung di atas danau luas itu. Seperti menjadi perisai warna bagi danau berair jernih itu. Setibanya Orihime di tempat yang ia tuju, matanya mencari-cari sosok yang ingin ia temui. Rambut hitam..kulit pucat..mata emerald.. Ada dimana _dia_ sekarang? Sekali lagi permata kelabu itu mencermati setiap jengkal taman. Tapi orang yang dicarinya tetap tidak ada. Ini aneh. Biasanya _dia_ selalu ada disini di jam-jam seperti sekarang. _Mungkin masih di kamar,_ pikir Orihime.

Tanpa membuang waktu gadis manis itu segera menuju tempat yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah lepas dari 'invasi'nya. Namun sesampainya di tempat itu, ia agak heran. Kenapa tirai jendela kamar Ulquiorra masih tetutup?

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Orihime mengetuk pintu. Tapi tak ada sahutan. _Jangan-jangan Ulquiorra tidak ada di dalam? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin! Dia sudah berjanji akan menunggu ku di tempat biasa_, Orihime membuang jauh-jauh prasangka buruknya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Orihime kembali mengetuk pintu. Kali ini diiringi panggilan.

"Ulquiorra?"

Sunyi. Masih tak ada sahutan, membuat gadis manis itu memutuskan untuk mengetuk sekali lagi. Ini yang terakhir. Jika masih tak ada yang menyahut, berarti memang harus didobrak paksa. _Hei,hei…Orihime…Kau bukan rampok, kan?_ Orihime tersenyum kecil mengingat bisikan-bisikan aneh di kepalanya itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ulquiorra… Aku masuk, ya?" ucap Orihime saat panggilannya lagi-lagi tak disahuti. Ia yakin bahwa suaranya sudah cukup memberi peringatan bagi pemilik kamar bahwa 'tamu' yang masih berdiri di luar ini sudah tak sabar menunggu. Tangan mungilnya pun meraih handle pintu dan memutarnya perlahan.

Cklik!

Pintu langsung terbuka. Orihime tertegun sejenak. Kamar Ulquiorra rapi, tak ada tanda- tanda aneh. Tapi dimana pemiliknya? Apa memang tidak ada di dalam?

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime merasa hari ini adalah hari terbanyak ia memanggil nama itu. Langkah kakinya bergerak tanpa ragu memasuki ruangan. Setelah menutup pintu, matanya berkeliling ke seluruh sudut. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum kecil disusul dengan helaan nafas lega yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Ternyata, sosok itu ada di sana. Di salah satu sudut ruangan yang menghadap danau pelangi. Dia terdiam sambil menatap danau itu dari balik jendela kamar dengan membelakangi Orihime.

"Ulquiorra? Kamu kenapa?" tegur Orihime.

Ulquiorra tak menjawab. Hanya melirik sejenak dari bahunya, kemudian berpaling lagi. Melihat tingkah pemuda itu yang agak aneh, Orihime pun langsung menghampirinya. Ia berdiri tepat di sebelah Ulquiorra dan mengamati wajah tampan yang pucat itu dengan seksama. Kening Orihime berkerut heran. Aneh. _Ulquiorra kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya pias begitu? Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Apakah ada kejadian buruk yang menimpanya?_, deretan pertanyaan melintas di benak Orihime.

"Ulquiorra, kamu kenapa?" untuk yang kesekian kalinya gadis itu mengulang pertanyaannya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Ada apa? Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Kamu kan tahu, memendam perasaan itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan." bujuknya.

Ulquiorra masih bersikap acuh. Tatapannya menyorot tajam, menghujam permukaan danau pelangi yang hari ini meriak cukup deras. Ada sesuatu yang membuat ia berubah drastis seperti ini. Memang sih, Ulquiorra itu tipe orang yang pendiam. Terhadap Orihime pun ia tak segan-segan bersikap dingin. Tapi kediaman pemilik mata emarald itu kali ini terasa janggal. Apalagi bagi Orihime yang terus mengamatinya.

"Ulquiorra…" panggil Orihime lagi. Dia tidak akan mengalah. Dia tidak akan membiarkan sosok ini tenggelam lagi oleh kegelapan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Kali ini usaha Orihime membuahkan hasil. Ulquiorra bereaksi. Masih dengan membungkam mulutnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu beralih. Ia meraih secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Diberikannya kertas berukuran sedang itu kepada Orihime. Mata emeraldnya masih mengabaikan sosok gadis berambut panjang yang masih menatapnya.

Merasa penasaran, Orihime segera menerima kertas yang baru saja diberikan Ulquiorra. Seperinya sebuah surat pemberitahuan. Ia pun membaca kop surat tersebut. Dan sepasang mata indahnya langsung terpaku pada stempel laboratorium yang terdapat di sisi kanan atas kertas itu. Sebenarnya Orihime sudah tahu isi surat itu, tapi tetap dibacanya juga benda yang telah menimbulkan perubahan pada Ulquiorra itu. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah gadis bermata abu-abu itu.

"Oh, ini…"desisnya pelan. " Jadi kamu dapat juga. Isinya pun sama seperti aku. Tak terselamatkan…" sambil berkata begitu Orihime mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku bajunya.

"Nih, mau lihat milikku?" ia menawarkan, hanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

Reaksi dari Ulquiorra sudah bisa ditebak. Pemuda itu mendesah berat. Matanya yang menyorot sendu menatap sosok di sebelahnya itu dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" cecarnya dingin.

Orihime terdiam. Masih dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya yang sekarang menjadi lebih tirus karena berat badannya yang kian menurun.

" Kenapa kamu bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja? Kenapa kamu bersikap seperti masih bisa hidup seribu tahun lagi? Kenapa kamu masih terus bersenang-senang sementara kematian sedang mengintai mu?" tanpa Ulquiorra sadari, suaranya meningkat tiap kali pertanyaannya tak mendapatkan jawaban. Dia benar-benar tak peduli pada siapa ia melampiaskan protesnya. Takdir yang telah menjatuhkan vonis padanya, tapi gadis manis ceria ini yang menjadi pelampiasan. Egois memang, namun Ulquiorra tak peduli. Semua perasaan negatif yang terpendam di hatinya sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

Orihime tetap tersenyum sekalipun Ulquiorra kelihatan sangat marah. Bukan itu yang membuatnya khawatir. Kekecewaan di mata pemuda itu lah yang membuat gadis itu terenyuh. Namun bukan Orihime namanya jika tak mampu mengendalikan suasana. Dengan gerakan lincah, gadis berambut sewarna dengan senja itu duduk di ranjang Ulquiorra. Mata bulatnya memandangi sosok yang sedang mengepalkan tangan erat-erat itu.

"Lantas kenapa kamu marah pada ku, Ulquiorra?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat telak. Fokus Ulquiorra kembali menyatu. Keringat di dahinya meluncur cepat dan menetes di ujung dagunya. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan pelipisnya yang berdenyut keras, seiring dengan irama detak jantungnya yang meningkat. Jadi inikah yang dinamakan emosi? Kemarahan? Kekecewaan yang membuatnya tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Dia tak bisa menerima ini. Benar-benar tak bisa!

"Apa kamu pikir dengan marah-marah seperti itu kamu akan sembuh? Apa kamu pikir dengan melayangkan protes pada ku penyakit itu bisa pergi dari tubuh mu?" Orihime sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Ulquiorra, terkesan meremehkan.

"Jika memang bisa, tak hanya kamu, bahkan akan ku minta penghuni disini untuk melakukan apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan pada ku. Agar mereka tak perlu menderita. Agar orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka tak perlu merasakan kehilangan." tatapan gadis manis itu menajam untuk beberapa detik, lalu berubah sendu di saat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku tidak bisa menolong siapa pun, termasuk diri ku sendiri.." imbuhnya lemah.

Ulquiorra masih tak bergeming. Genggaman tangannya tampak gemetar pertanda emosinya hampir meledak.

"Dan maaf saja, Ulquiorra... Meski kenyataan ini sangat pahit untuk dipercaya, tapi aku tidak sudi untuk meratapi nasib. Waktu tidak akan mungkin kembali. Jadi aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu ku yang tersisa demi kemelankolisan diriku sendiri." Orihime menatap sepasang emerald Ulquiorra yang tampak sangat terluka dengan penuh keyakinan. "Jangan pernah menangisi takdir. Karena sekalipun air matamu menjadi darah, takdir tidak akan pernah berubah…" tegasnya.

Ulquiorra tampak terperangah mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Orihime sendiri masih bertahan dengan dalam hati dia membenarkan semua kata-kata pemuda itu. Siapa pun yang masuk ke apartemen putih ini bisa dipastikan sudah tak punya harapan hidup lagi. Sejatinya, apartemen putih ini adalah rumah sakit khusus bagi penderita kanker. 'Tiket' itu pun merupakan vonis terakhir yang kebanyakan bertuliskan _tak terselaamatkan _bagi penerimanya_._ Inilah tempat tinggal mewah bagi penderita kanker yang terus berusaha untuk menghadapi hidup sebelum nafas benar-benar berhenti. Sebuah kamuflase? Mungkin benar. Dan mungkin juga keceriaan Orihime adalah cara pribadinya untuk menghadapi kamuflase itu.

Hening yang terbangun diantara dua sosok yang masih bertatapan itu terusik oleh gerakan Orihime. Gadis manis itu menuruni ranjang putih yang sempat ia duduki. Sekarang Orihime berdiri lima langkah dari Ulquiorra. Ia bisa melihat jelas tatapan apa yang menyorot di mata pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia juga bisa melihat dengan jelas ada setetes cairan yang mengalir di wajah tampan itu, sekalipun wajah tersebut masih berusaha untuk tampak sedatar mungkin. Orihime tahu, bahwa kali ini ia berhadapan dengan sosok yang terguncang namun berusaha memendam perasaan itu sendirian. Tak ingin berbagi, karena takut untukdikhianati (lagi).

Akhirnya, Ulquiorra mengalah. Dia kalah dari tatapan gadis yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Gadis remaja yang sangat tegar dan mencairkan kebekuan di hatinya. Entah sejak kapan, Ulquiorra telah melupakan caranya memasang ekspresi dataryang membuat tak seorang pun mampu menebak isi pikirannya. Pemuda bermata emerald itu mulai merasakan tetesan yang membasahi wajahnya semakin banyak. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa isakan kecilnya mulai terdengar. Yang ia sadari hanyalah tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba melemah dan terjatuh di lantai dengan kepala yangterkulai lemah di atas kedua lututnya yang menekuk. Ulquiorra tersudut, terdesak oleh kelemahannya sendiri yang berhasil diungkap Orihime. Membuatnya dengan mudah meneteskan air mata lebih banyak lagi, sesuatu yang sangat memalukan bagi seorang laki-laki. Wajah tampannya kini benar-benar berantakan dengan tetesanbening yang tercecer disana, bahkan ada beberapa tetes yang jatuh ke lantai.

Orihime bergerak pelan, menghampiri sosok itu. Tangisan dan air matanya menggetarkan batin Orihime. Membuatnya semakin inginagar waktunya bisa diperpanjang. Dia tak ingin meninggalkan sosok itu dengan segala kepedihan yang tak bisa sditanggungnya sendiri. Baru kali ini, Orihime memahami arti kata egois. Ya, karena egonya membuat pemilik rambut orange panjang itu tak ingin pergi kemana-mana dan tetap menemani sosok itu. Tetap bersama Ulquiorra...

"Ulquiorra..." panggil Orihime pelan seraya duduk di hadapan Ulquiorra yang masih menunduk. " Aku ada disini, Ulquiorra. Kamu tidak sendirian karena aku selalu ada disini. Kamu bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Aku-" suara Orihime terputus ketika satu lengan yang kuat meraihnya. Merengkuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Orihime terhempas dalam pelukan erat yang dengan mudah melingkupi tubuh mungilnya. Dia sedikit kaget karena Ulquiorra tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat sampai-sampai nafasnya sesak. Sebuah pelukan yang mengandung pesan tersirat bahwa Ulquiorra tak ingin lagi kehilangan. Dan itu membuat Orihime bahagia. Gadis manis itu tersenyum di dalam pelukan yang terasa hangat baginya. Ia memejamkan mata kelabunya. Perlahan, Orihime mengusap punggung Ulquiorra dengan tangan mungilnya. Orihime tek ingin mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya ingin membuat Ulquiorra tenang. Dia ingin pemudabermata emerald indah itu melepaskan semua beban yang selama ini ditanggungnya.

"Kamu akan berjuang, Ulquiorra... Bersama semua penghuni apartemen putih.. Bersama ku... Kita tidak akan menyerah hanya karena kertas itu.." bisik Orihime pelan.

Mendengar bisikan itu, isakan Ulquiorra mereda. Sesaat kemudian hilang sama sekali. Nafasnya yang sebelumnya kacau pun mulai beraturan dan normal kembali. Dia melepaskan pelukanny dan menatap Orihime yang sedang tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang mempu menghentikan semua gerakan yang sanggup ia lakukan pada gadis manis itu. Mungkin mendorongnya dan mengusirnya seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu? Tapi kenyataannya, Ulquiorra malah terdiam. Dia masih terpaku ketika jemari lentik Orihime menyapu bersih air mata di wajahnya.

Ulquiorra tak mengerti. Dia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Kenapa? Kenapa sosok mungil ini tampak begitu kuat? Kenapa gadis ini bisa tersenyum manis? Kenapa pemilik rambut orange senja ini mampu melakukan semua yang Ulquiorra sebagai laki-laki tak mampu melakukannya? Kenapa mata itu terus berbinar dengan semu harapan yang nantinya akan terputus seiring dengan nafas yang terhenti? Dan yang terpenting...kenapa Ulquiorra selalu bisa tenang hanya karena mendengar suaranya? Kenapa?

"Kamu adalah orang yang kuat, Ulquiorra... Aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa melewati semua ini!" sepasang mata kelabu itu menatap sepasang mata emerald yang masih berkaca-kaca."Iya,kan? Benar, kan?"

Tak ada sahutan. Setelah sekian detik berlalu dengan keheningan, akhirnya Orihime bisa mendengar jawaban dari Ulquiorra saat pemuda itu menjawab sengan suara lirih.

"Hanya...jika bersama dengan mu, Orihime..."

Tak ayal lagi, kata-kata itu membuat Orihime sangat terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika tangan pucat itu terangkat dan memagari wajah. Sepasang mata emerald yang menyorot tajam membuat mata kelabu Orihime melebar. Jantungnya berdetak berpuluh kali lebih cepat, membuatnya lebih sulit bernafas. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Ulquiorra kembali menarik Orihime mendekat. Lebih dekat. Semakin dekat sampai tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Orihime perlahan.

Puluhan kembang api seperti meledak di kepala Orihime saat menyadari sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut mengunci bibirnya. Dia tak bisa bergerak bukan hanya karena Ulquiorra terlalu erat memeluknya, tapi juga karena tenaganya yang tiba-tiba menghilang seketika. Ini adalah ciuman pertama Orihime, jadi ia benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan memang tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Orihime sekarang ini selain... membalasnya.

* * *

Sejak kejadian di kamar Ulquiorra kemarin lusa, Orihime dan penghuni baru yang baru menetap di apartemen putih beberapa hari yang lalu itu semakin akrab. Jujur saja, Orihime tak begitu mengerti kenapa Ulquiorra melakukan 'hal' itu kepadanya. Ia bingung dan tak bisa mengerti perasaan pemuda itu. Satu hal yang bisa membuatnya bersikap seperti biasa adalah menganggap kejadian itu adalah sebuah kebetulan. Ya, sebuah sikap yang lepas kendali. Ulquiorra pasti sedang terbawa suasana. Ya, pasti benar begitu. Tak ada maksud lain. Buktinya, Ulquiorra saja tak pernah lagi membahas soal itu. Dia tidak lagi tampak seputus-asa seperti saat pertama kali menerima 'tiket' itu. Sekalipun tetap pendiam, tapi ini sudah lebih cukup bagi Orihime. Lagi pula ada hal lain yang sedang mengusik pikiran gadis itu sekarang ini. Hal lain yang lebih penting.

Pagi ini setelah sarapan, Orihime kembali mengajak (lebih tepatnya memaksa) Ulquiorra bermain di pinggir danau pelangi. Sebuah kegiatan yang jelas-jelas dilarang petugas apartemen. Awalnya Ulquiorra tampak segan. Tapi kemudian sditurutinya jga kemauan aneh Orihime setelah gadis itu memaksanya sedemikian rupa.

Cuaca hari ini agak mendung. Danau pelangi meriak deras seiring dengan tiupan angin yang cukup keras. Rambut panjang Orihime tersibak dan menari dengan indah di belakang tubuhnya. Diatersenyum penuh semangat seperti biasanya. Ulquiorra masih membisu dengan kedua tangan bersedejap. Dia seperti tak peduli pada sekelilingnya, termasuk sosok Orihime yang jelas-jelas berdiri dihadapannya. Mata tajam emerald pemuda itu menatap lurus tanpa objek yang jelas.

"Bagaimana kondisi mu hari ini, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime membuka obrolan.

Belum ada sahutan. Tapi mata tajamkhas elang itu melirik sedikit ke arah sosok perempuan yang berdiri di tepi danau sambil merentangkantangan ke samping. Sepasang mata kelabunya terpejam. Begitu tampak bahwa ia sedang menikmati hembusan angin, menghirup udara, dan mendengarkan riak air. Atau dia juga sedang memanfaatkan waktunya yang sempit?

Cih...Ulquiorra mengutuk dirinyasendiri. Dia sangat ingin menjadi seperti Orihime. Yang selalu bisa ceria dan berkeliaran kesana kemari dengan riang. Membuat seluruh penghuni apatemen menjadi lebih hidup. Membaa manfaat bagi orang lain. Tapi kenyataannya, Ulquiorra sadar bahwa dia tidak mampu. Jika dia saja tidak mampu mengendalikan kepedihannya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengusir kepedihan orang lain? Dan...oh,sial...Ulquiorra juga hampir lupa bahwa Orihime pun memiliki batas waktu yang tak pernah ia ketahui lantaran gadis itu terlalu sibuk membangun dan mewarnai dunianya dengan warna-warna cerah yang membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri.

"Aku rasa sore ini akan turun hujan." Orihime bersuara lagi, memecah pemikiran Ulquiorra. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. "Jika benar, maka akan ada pelangi disini...di danau ini..."

Kepala gadis manis itu bergerak menoleh. Ia menatap pemuda tampan di belakangnya yang masih berdiri dalam diam.

"Apa kamu mau melihatnya bersamaku, Ulquiorra?" tanyanya pelan. Sebuah penawaran yang sebenarnya adalah transformasi dari sebuah permohonan.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas perlahan.

"Jika mood ku sedang baik." jawabnya tatapannya masih tak pasti.

"Menurutmu...untuk apa kamu hidup, Ulquiorra?"

Fokus Ulquiorra menyatu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menatap sosok di hadapannya itu dengan pasti. Tatapan mereka bertaut. Seolah saling bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Untuk apa kamu hidup?" Orihime kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

Sekalilagi Ulquiorra bersikap acuh. Sinar matanya meredup seiring dengan kepalanya yang agak menunduk.

"Tidak seharusnya kamu menanyakan hal itu pada ku. Itu pertanyaan yang tidak berguna."

"Kenapa?" cecar Orihime polos.

Tak ada jawaban. ULquiorra kembali mengunci suaranya. Kebisuan pemuda berambut hitam itu membuat Orihime tak berpaling dari wajah itu sejengkal pun. Dan hal itu membuat Ulquiorra agak terganggu.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan dari siapa pun!"sergahnya seraya menatap Orihime tajam. Nada sinis meluncur dari bibirnya saat ia kembali berbicara.

"Kamu begitu ingin dengar jawaban ku, ya? Baik, akan ku katakan. Dan bagaimana jika aku menjawab...bahwa aku hidup untuk mati?"

Orihime masih terdiam.

"Apa itu membuat mu puas, Orihime Inoue?"

Tak ada ekspresi kaget atau terkejut yang muncul di wajah Orihime setelah mendengar kata-kata bernada sinis yang diucapkan Ulquiora barusan. Dia bahkan justru tersenyum manis dan membuat Ulquiorra benar-benar tak habis pikir dengansikap yang sedang ditunjukkan gadis manis itu. Sekuat itukah dia? Mustahil!

Mati muda. Dalam usia 18 tahun. Jelas sungguh terlalu cepat. Dan lagi siapa yang mau?

"Aku agak ngantuk." Orihime memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Ulquiorra. " Jika kamu mau melihat pelangi, sore ini aku akan ada disini. Aku yakin sore ini akan turun hujan. Dan aku yakin, pelangi itu pasti ada."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Orihime sebelum ia kembali memejamkan mata dan merentangkan tangan. Bersikap seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Ulquiorra hanya membisu. Dia bahkan sudah tidak lagi menatap Orihime. Karena itulah dia tidak mengetahui saat setetes bulir bening mengalir dari sudut mata bulat yang menutup itu...

* * *

"Apa kamu sudah siap?"

"Ya, kita berangkat saja sekarang. Sebelum sore.."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Hei..kau meragukan ku, Grimmjow? Kau pikir aku siap,hah?"

"Tapi, Ulquiorra-"

"Baka! Kaumau kita tidak mendapat restu, kucing bodoh?"

"Diam! Jangan memanggil ku bodoh, Neliel! Kau yang bodoh!"

"HAHAHAHA... A ku memang bodoh. Karena itu aku jatuh cinta padamu. Jika aku pintar, maka aku akan lebih memilih Ulquiorra. Dasar Grimmjow memang bodoh. Hahahaha..."

Tawa itu membuat pemuda berambut biru langit itu tersenyum kecil. Tangan besarnya mengacak-acak rambut hijau toska panjang perempuan disebelahnya. Tanpa peduli pada omelan si pemilik rambut, ia pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi. Menemui orang yang sangat ingin ia temui untuk meminta maaf karena telah menjadi korban dari pengkhianatannya...

#TBC#

* * *

jIAHAHAHAHAA... bELOM ABIS YA? Maav ya scene grimnel nya dikit. Berhubung waktu udah mepet, langsung ajah deh...RIPYUUUUUU!

(ditabok ulqui gara2 berisik)


	5. Chapter 5

ggio : -ngeliat ke sudut ruangan- aih, syp itu bergelung di bawah selimut?

grim : itu author kita yang malang. Lagi menggigil dia. Tekanan darahnya juga turun drastis, dari 110/90 jadi 90/70. Emang parah ya?

ggio : aih...mana gw tau -geleng2- lagi sakit msh bs update fic? dia gila ya?

ulqui : -death glare ggio- sudah, jgn ganggu Lya-san. Biarin dy istrht. Dya nekat karena ngerasa bersalah punya tanggungan fic yang blm kelar -menatap reader- Jadi karena Lya-san sdg tak bs berinteraksi lgsg dg para reader, saya mewakilinya utk mengucapkan trm ksh. Terima kasih untuk **ayano646cweety,airi shirayuki, amber Q.C.22, chai mol, kuraishi cha22dhen, koizumi nanaho, marianne der marionettenspieler, hanaka of nadeshiko, aam tempe, abc, yuzumi haruka** dan semua pihak yang telah mendukung tapi kelupaan nggak disebut, juga semua yang sudah baca tapi nggak meripyu. Trima kasih atas saran dan partisipasinya untuk menyempatkan diri membaca fic author baru ini. Dan juga-

grimm : kelamaan loe,kalong! Pidato kayak pak RT pula..

ulqui : -hissed- cero!

grimm : -kabur-

ulqui : -ngejar grimm-

ggio : yahhh...mrk malah kejar2an. Ya sudahlah...met baca chat terakhir ini readers. Oh iya, yang di-italic adalah flashback dan yang di-bold adalah isi note ya. Semoga menghibur. Yosh, happy reading! -ikutan ngejar grimm and ulqui yg msh kejar2an-

* * *

**Summary** : Jangan pernah menangisi takdir. Karena sekalipun air matamu menjadi darah, takdir tidak akan pernah berubah…

**Discalimer **: Tite Kubo. Sumpah deh, kalo Bleach milikku, Ulquiorra tak perlu mati. Apa lagi dengan cara kejam begitu.

**Warning** : AU (tidak ada Espada atau pun Shinigami), OOC, abal, typo, gaje, nista.. Jika terjadi kebetean tidak ditanggung.-plakk-

**Rate** : T

**Pair : **UlquiHime (so pasti), GrimmNel (slight, beneran dikiitt banget..*digampar bolak balik sama grimmnel fc*).

**APARTEMEN PUTIH**

**BY **

**RELYA SCHIFFER**

Sejak kembali ke kamar masing-masing setelah bertemu di danau pelangi, Ulquiorra dan Orihime benar-benar tidak bertemu lagi. Biasanya gadis manis itu selalu mengusik ketenangan Ulquiorra setelah makan siang. Entah dengan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya, atau dengan langsung menghambur masuk ke kamar pemuda bermata emerald itu. Ulquiorra hanya berpikir mungkin Orihime benar-benar mengantuk dan tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Lagipula ia sendiri sedang tidak berminat melakukan apapun. Entahlah, rasanya tidak bersemangat seperti biasa.

Sekarang, di dalam kamarnya yang sunyi, Ulquiorra hanya berbaring di tempat tidur putihnya. Kadang menatap langit-langit kamar, kadang memejamkan mata, atau kadang menatap keluar jendela. Memang sungguh membosankan. Surat pemberitahuan dari laboratorium yang telah memberikan eksekusi terkhir kepadanya pun teronggok bisu di atas meja. Entah kenapa, saat menatap kertas itu fokus pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung tertuju pada 2 hal : hidupnya dan Orihime.

Ya, Ulquiorra teringat pada waktu hidupnya. Dokter-dokter di rumah sakit ini telah semena-mena menentukan waktu hidupnya. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia sangkal, tapi dirinya sendiri yang akhirnya menerima hal itu.

Lalu tentang Orihime.

Entah kenapa Ulquiorra teringat tentang gadis berambut orange itu. Tepatnya teringat tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis manis itu. Tanpa sadar, jarinya yang pucat meraba bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Sesaat kemudian jari-jari yang kukuh itu mengepal kuat. Ulquiorra tak memungkiri kenyataan bahwa dia terlalu angkuh. Ya, terlalu angkuh. Dia telah terlanjur menjadi terlalu dingin untuk merasakan perasaan 'itu'. Pengkhianatan seorang Neliel Tu Oderscvhank dan seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques telah membuat hatinya membeku seperti segumpal es abadi di kutub utara.

Tapi kemudian Orihime hadir. Senyum cerahnya seperti mentari di awal musim semi yang mencairkan salju sisa-sisa musim dingin. Tawanya sehangat matahari yang tak pernah lelah menyinari seluruh penjuru alam. Kehadiran gadis ceria itu seperti lilin yang bersinar di dalam kehidupan gelap Ulquiorra, bahkan sejak ia sendiri masih terkurung dalam dimensi hitamnya yang terbangun sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen putih ini.

Ketika Ulquiorra masih terlarut dalam pemikirannya, tetesan air mengalir di jendela kamar pemuda itu. Perlahan, Ulquiorra bangkit dan menuruni ranjang, berjalan menuju jendela tersebut. Dia menyibak tirai putih dan membuka jendela itu. Seketika, ia terperanjat.

Hujan turun...

Ya, hujan turun sore ini. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Orihime tadi pagi. Cukup deras tapi terkesan tenang. Tetesan air itu seperti tercurah dari langit tanpa batasan. Menyirami pepohonan, membasahi rumput, serta menimbulkan percikan yang meriak di danau pelangi. Terasa dingin dan menenangkan ketika buih dari curahan air yang seperti tertumpah dari langit itu menerpa wajah Ulquiorra.

"Orihime..." tanpa sadar, Ulquiorra menyebut nama Orihime dalam bisikan. Selarik senyum tipis terukir di sudut bibirnya. Senyum pertama sejak ia menerima 'tiket' yang membuatnya lebih hancur daripada saat mengetahui bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir di apartemen putih.

Ulquiorra memejamkan mata emeraldnya. Sambil mengingat sebuah sketsa wajah manis di dalam pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk menikmati hujan.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Hujan yang turun sejak pukul tiga baru benar-benar berhenti lima menit yang lalu. Rentan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menurunkan temperatur sebanyak beberapa derajat. Hingga angin yang berhembus terasa dingin menggigit kulit. Membuat siapapun akan lebih memilih untuk meringkuk di bawah selimut yang hangat daripada beraktifitas di luar ruangan.

Sesosok pemuda berusia sekitar 18 tahun berjaket putih melangkah pelan menyusuri tanah luas berlapis rumput yang menghijau segar dengan sisa-sisa tetesan hujan di tiap pucuknya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan tanaman lain yang tampak berseri. Hujan kali ini sepertinya membawa berkah bagi alam.

Langkah pemuda bertubuh 169 cm itu terarah ke bagian samping apartemen putih. Tepatnya ke sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di pinggir danau pelangi. Dia menatap lekat ke arah sosok berbalut long dress putih selutut yang ada di bawah pohon itu. Sosok itu sedang menatap ke langit sambil berbaring di atas rerumputan yang basah.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga..." satu suara membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku pikir...kamu tidak mau lagi bermain bersama ku, Ulquiorra..." gadis manis berambut orange panjang itu kembali bersuara. "Aku sedih jika memang benar begitu. Karena aku pasti akan kesepian tanpa kamu..."

Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat jujur. Pemuda yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer itu menghela nafas perlahan. Dia masih berdiri di samping gadis yang masih berbaring itu. Mereka tidak saling bertatapan, tapi feeling dan fokus mereka tetap terhubung. Keduanya terdiam. Ulquiorra kembali mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika hujan deras mulai mengalami penurunan intensitas.

* * *

_Setelah lima hari terkurung di apartemen putih, akhirnya Ulquiorra mendapatkan tamu. Seorang perempuan berambut hijau toska panjang dan seorang pemuda berambut biru langit. Mereka adalah Neliel Tu Oderschvank dan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sang mantan kekasih dan (mungkin) mantan sahabat sekaligus rival cintanya._

_Jujur saja, sebenarnya Ulquiorra sangat kaget dengan kehadiran dua orang itu. Di saat ia sedang asyik menikmati hujan dalam kesendirian, tiba-tiba mereka datang tiba-tiba. Seperti mimpi. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh pemilik mata emerald itu mereka akan memiliki keberanian untuk datang ke tempat ini setelah mengkhianatinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Ulquiorra marah. Dia benci sekali. Perasaan itu terasa meluap-luap dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Membuat luka yang selama ini ia tutupi terasa menyakitkan kembali. Tapi Ulquiorra berusaha untuk mengendalikan semua itu. Dia tidak ingin dikasihani, terlebih oleh orang-orang yang telah menikamnya dari belakang._

_"Ulquiorra... Aku datang untuk minta maaf..." Neliel memberanikan diri untuk bersuara lebih dahului. Ia berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang orang yang sejak tadi mengacuhkan kehadirannya dan Grimmjow. " Aku tahu, kamu pasti marah besar pada ku dan Grimmjow..." lanjutnya penuh sesal._

_Ulquiorra tak menyahuti ucapan itu. Dia tetap bungkam seribu bahasa. Dan menyadari hal itu, Neliel kembali berbicara.  
_

_"Aku sadar aku memang salah, Ulquiorra. Aku tak punya perasaan. Aku telah meninggalkan mu di saat kamu kesulitan. Tapi..."suara perempuan cantik itu bergetar. "T-t-tapi...aku tidak bisa membohongi mu juga...A-aku.."_

_Sebuah alibi. Sungguh alibi yang sempurna. Sejak divonis menderita leukimia stadium dua, Ulquiorra memang bersikap radikal terhadap hidupnya. Tak hanya Neliel yang ditelantarkan, tapi keluarga dan kuliahnya pun ikut berantakan. Dia terlalu pengecut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwaumurnya tidak akan panjang dan terlalu sibuk tenggelam meratapi serta menyesali diri sendiri. Dan tepat saat akal sehatnya mengatakan fakta tersebut, Ulquiorra pun menyadari satu hal yang tak pernah ia sadari. Pengkhianatan itu bukan hanya kesalahan mereka, tapi kesalahannya juga. Adalah hal yang wajar jika Grimmjow yang dari awal memang memendam perasaan terhadap Neliel datang dan membawa keceriaan baru bagi perempuan berambut hijau itu, bukan? Dan bukan pula murni kesalahan mereka jika kedekatan itu kemudian berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam lagi._

_"Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra... Maafkan kami..."_

_Suara lirih itu membuat Ulquiorra memejamkan mata. Rasa sakit yang masih tersisa dan kini bercampur dengan rindu yang terpenuhi meimbulkan satu kekacauan di hati pemuda itu. Biar bagaimana pun, Neliel adalah orang yang pernah ia cintai dengan tulus. Dan grimmjow adalah orang yang ia titipkan kepercayaan sepenuh hati. Bahkan Ulquiorra masih memendam keinginan, suatu hari, mereka bisa kembali ke masa kecil dimana mereka bisa bermain bersama tanpa ada perasaan lain selain bahagia lantaran memiliki sahabat. Tapi ia juga sadar, bahwa saat ini, semuanya telah berubah. Semuanya telah bergerak dan tidak akan pernah sama lagi._

_Sejenak Ulquiorra berdiam dalam kegelapan, kelopak mata pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali terbuka. Langit yang membentang di atas sana seperti memberinya jawaban penguat dari semua keadaan ini. Entah sudah berapa lama Ulquiorra menghabiskan waktu untuk mendiamkan Neliel dan Grimmjow. Yang jelas, didetik ia membuka mata, pemilik emerald hijau yang indah itu menyadari bahwa hari telah beranjak senja. Goresan-goresan jingga tampak terarsir lembut di kanvas langit. Hujan juga telah menyisakan rinai ringan, mengingatkannya pada satu hal. Pada satu ucapan. Pada satu suara. Pada seseorang..._

**_"Akan ada pelangi disini...di danau ini..."_**

_**"Apa kamu mau melihatnya bersama ku?"**_

_Neliel berusaha menahan tangisannya yang tak bisa lagi di kontrol. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata, sepasang matanya melebar. Ia terkejut mengetahui satu tangan besar menyeka butiran-butiran bening yang masih dengan riang menganak sungai di pipi putihnya._

_"Ul-ulquiorra...?"_

_Tak ada senyum di wajah pucat Ulquiorra. Bibirnya hanya tampak sedikit tertarik di sudut mulutnya._

_"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Yang penting kamu dan Grimmjow bahagia. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat ku juga bahagia. Aku juga minta maaf atas semua kebodohanku dulu, Neliel..."_

_Kini ekspresi Neliel terperangah hebat, tak jauh berbeda dengan Grimmjow yang sedang bersandar di pintu masuk. Pemuda berambut biru itu bahkan sampai mendekati kedua orang yang masig\h saling bertatapan itu. Ia tak bisa percaya bahwa Ulquiorra memaafkannya semudah ini. Apakah dia sedang bersandiwara? Dari keseriusan di mata hijau itu...rasanya tidak!_

_"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Pulanglah bersama Grimmjow. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini, jadi jangan khawatir. Ini adalah tempat terbaik bagi ku." Ulquiorra memutar sedikit tubuhnya menghadap seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah Neliel. "Berjanjilah, kau akan menjaganya dan tak akan pernah melakukan apa yang telah ku lakukan, Grimmjow! Atau aku akan melempar mu dari puncak gunung fuji!"  
_

_Neliel dan Grimmjow tak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun karena Ulquiorra langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk menatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menerka, apa yang telah terjadi di apartemen putih ini sehingga membuat seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer berubah drastis menjadi orang yang pemaaf terhadap para pengkhianat._

_Neliel hanya bisa terisak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, sedangkan Grimmjow memeluknya erat. Tangan kukuh pemuda itu membelai rambut perempuan itu lembut._

_"Ulquiorra..." sendat Neliel lirih." D-d-dia...o-orang yang b-baik...kan, Grimm?"_

_Grimmjow tersenyum pedih. Mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca menutup perlahan. Ia masih terus berusaha menenangkan Neliel dan menenangkan batinnya sendiri seraya berucap pelan._

_"Ya,kau benar,Nel... Ulquiorra adalah orang yang sangat baik..."_

_

* * *

_"Duduklah, Ulquiorra..." suara itu terdengar lemah. "Sebentar lagi pelanginya muncul..." tapi juga terdengar kuat.

Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang berlawanan bisa muncul bersamaan?

Ulquiorra menurut. Ia duduk di samping sosok berbalut long dress putih itu. Entah kenapa, sosok itu tampak sangat cantik di matanya saat ini.

"Sudah sejak kapan kamu disini?"

Suara tawa yang renyah terdengar pelan dan lirih. Menyusul kemudian sebuah jawaban.

"Belum lama. Mungkin lima atau sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Orihime?"

"Eh?" mata abu-abu itu sedikit mrlrbar tak percaya. "Sejak kapan seorang Ulquiorra peduli pada Orihime?" dia meledek.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"aku tidak bercanda."

"Kalau begitu berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan meledek seperti itu!" kali Ulquiorra memerintah.

Orihime, gadis yang sedang berbaring itu, tertawa manggapi perintah Ulquiorra. Membuat pemuda berwajah stoic itu mendengus sebal, tapi tidak protes.

Perlahan tawa Orihime berhenti. Yang tersisa hanya wajah tirusnya yang pucat, melebihi kulit pucat Ulquiorra.

"Kamu kedinginan." Ulquiorra menarik kesimpulan sepihak. Dan meskipun Oriihime menggeleng, ia tetap bertindak.

Ulquiorra melepas jaket putihnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Orihime-yang ternyata sudah sangat lemah-dan duduk di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuh gadis pemilik senyum cerah itu ke dadanya yang bidan seraya menyelimuti tubuh bagian depan dengan jaketnya. Sepasang tangannya yang kukuh mendekp Orihime erat dari belakang. (author nosebleed sekolam waktu nulis ini, muka blushing parah and demam tambah tinggi dengan tangan keringet dingin).

Orihime tersenyum. Dengan suara yang terputus-putus ia berkata.

"ternyata...Ulquiorra Schiffer... bisa se-gentle ini...kepada seorang gadis... Pasti, fans mu...banyak..."

"Aku tidak terima protes!" cetus Ulquiorra datar

"Hei...aku tidak sedang...protes..." sahut Orihime.

Keduanya terdiam menikmati kesunyian, juga indahnya sore yang di hiasi kemilau hujan.

"Buku ini...untuk mu, Ulquiorra..." Orihime menyodorkan sebuah catatan kecil berwarna putih.

Ulquiorra menerimanya tanpa banyak tanya.

"Boleh kamu baca... Isinya...tentang aku dan...teman-temanku..." lanjut gadis berambut orange itu. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam lengan Ulquiorra dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Aku ingin dengar, apa tujuan mu hidup?" tanya Ulquiorra

Orihime tak langsung menjawab. Ia harus mengatur nafasnya yang terputua-putus danmembuatnya tersengal lebih dulu.

"Aku...hanya ingin...menyinari...kehidupan...orang lain..." senyum manis terukir di wajah cantiknya. " Seperti...lilin yang...bersinar...saat kita...stay to heaven..."

Ulquiorra mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Mendengar suara Orihime yang begitu menderita, merasakan nafasnya yang melambat serta detak jantungnya yang melemah, adalah hal paling buruk yang pernah ia saksikan. Apakah waktunya sudah datang? Tanpa peduli bahwa Ulquiorra baru saja menyadari perasaannya kepada gadis yang masih dedekap nya ini?

"Ah...pelanginya...muncul..."

Kali ini suara Orihime hanya berupa desisan samar. Tapi masih cukup jelas di telinga Ulquiorra. Membuat pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arah danau. Dia tersenyum miris.

Ya, memang benar, ada pelangi disana. Tujuh warna terindah lukisan alam. Membentang dengan memukau di atas danau yang jernih. Benar-benar pemandangan yang membuat siapapun terpesona. Bahkan bagi seseorang yang akan berduka.

"Aku...bersyukur...pernah...mengenalmu...Ulquiorra...Schiffer... Arigatou,nee... Sayonara..."

Bersamaan dengan bisikkan itu yang terhenti, genggaman mungil di lengan Ulquiorra terlepas. Tangan yang kurus itu jatuh terhempas di atas rumput. Ulquiorra menyadarinya. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak bereaksi. Mati-matian ia membungkam mulutnya agar tidak menjeritkan apapun yang termasuk kehisterisan. Setetes air meleleh di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Ia bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia, karena Orihime telah mencapai tujuan hidupnya. Dia telah bersinar dengan begitu benderang. Tak hanya bagi orang-orang di apartemen ini. Tapi juga di hati seseorang yang dipenuhi keputusasaan dan kehampaan seperti seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Aku tahu, kamu sengaja menanti pelangi senagai jalanmu untuk keluar dari tenpat ini. Kamu memang unik, Orihime Inoue..." ucap Ulquiorra lirih seraya mempererat dekapannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Orihime. Berharap dimana pun gadis itu berada sekarang ini, suaranya akan bisa terdengar.

"Kamu harus tahu...bahwa aku menyayangimu... Aishiteru, Orihime..."

* * *

Malam ini Ulquiorra sendirian di kamarnya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam. Lorong-lorong apartemen sudah gelap. Tapi sepasang mata emerald pemuda itu belum mau terpejam. Ia masih terjaga dan serius membaca buku peninggalan terakhir Orihime. Terutama di lembar-lembar yang berisi tulisan tangan gadis manis itu. Hingga sampai pada lembar terakhir , dimana salah satunya telah ditulisi dan menyisakan satu halaman kosong. Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan, saat membaca lembar tersebut.

* * *

**Waaahhhhh**

**Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun...sebentar lagi aku menyusul kalian. Aduh, jantungku berdebar keras deh jadinya... Hehehehe...**

**Hmmm, semoga aku bisa bertemu kalian semua di tempat yang indah. Semoga kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Aku sangat merindukan kalian, minna...**

**Oh,iya... Satu lagi. Dan yang ini spesial untuk seseorang bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer...**

**Hei, Tuan Ulquiorra yang terhormat. Sudah bisa tersenyum kan? Kamu lebih tampan jika mau tersenyum sedikit saja. Jangan pernah menyerah,ya. Harus tetap semangat. Terima kasih karena telah membuat hari-hari ku terasa lebih indah. Rasanya aku harus mengucapkan ini. Mmmm...aishiteru? Duh, Ulquiorra...aku sangat malu nih! Kamu orang pertama yang membuat ku seperti ini. Hahaha.**

**Dan untuk apartemen putih...**

**Ku rasa selamat tinggal cukup untuk mu. Karena kini aku bukan lagi penghuni mu yang terjerat keadaan dan tak memiliki kebebasan. Aku telah membuktikan bahwa pilar kokohmu yang megah tak mampu untuk membuat ku putus asa.**

**_Orihime_**

* * *

Kota Karakura memiliki sebuah rumah sakit khusus yang merawat penderita kanker. Rumah sakit itu memfokuskan metode penyembuhan bagi para pasiennya dengan terapi paliatif. Yaitu sebuah terapi yang bertujuan membuat pasien lebih ikhlas menerima kenyataan. Lebih ke arah psikologis memang, karena siapapun yang telah didaulat masuk ke rumah sakit itu bisa dipastikan kondisinya dudah sangat parah dan tak bisa di sembuhkan. Para pasien yang menghuni kamar-kamar di rumah sakit mewah itu menyebut tempat tinggal mereka dengan nama...Apartemen Putih.

Pagi hari di Apartemen putih.

Suasana tak banyak berubah sejak dua minggu terakhir. Para petugas yang sebenarnya adalah perawat dan dokter hilir mudik kesana kemari. Sedangkan para penghuninya tak banyak melakukan aktifitas. Mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu yang masih tersisa sambil terus berjuang melawan sel-sel ganas kanker yang menggerogoti hidup serta mimpi mereka.

Kematian adalah hal yang sangat dekat dengan apartemen putih ini. Bisa dibilang apartemen berpilar putih yang kokoh ini adalah persinggahan terakhir bagi orang-orang yang ingin menuju dunia baru. Sebuah stasiun keberangkatan yang sangat mewah.

Seorang wanita berambut silver pendek dengan seragam putih sedang membereskan sebuah kamar yang menghadap ke danau. Penghuni kamar ini telah meninggal dunia tadi malam, saat bulan pertama bersinar dengan terang. Dan pihak keluarganya baru saja membawa jasad pasien tersebut untuk dimakamkan.

Ketika wanita dengan name tage bertuliskan 'Isane Kotetsu' itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi ranjang, sebuah buku kecil berwarna putih jatuh. Ia tertegun menatap buku itu yang membuka tepat di halaman terakhir. Memaparkan dengan jelas sebuah tulisan yang bersebelahan dengan halaman bertanda tangan 'Orihime'. Tak banyak tulisan tergores di halaman terakhir itu. Hanya sebuah kalimat pendek.

**Aku datang. Tunggu aku, Orihime...**

**_Ulquiorra_**

#O W A R I#

* * *

ggio : -duduk sambil minum teh- nah bagaimana reader? apakah sudah cukup bagus bagi seorang pemula? semoga typonya menurun drastis ya...

grimm : Yeaaahhhhh...mati juga loe kalonggggg...-treak pake TOA sekalipun badan udah mandi keringet akibat kejar2an-

Ulqui : -muncul pake sonido- Beraninya kau, Kucing biru tak punya otak!

grimm : -kabur lagi-

ulqui : -nengok ke ggio- Gmana kondisi Lya-san?

Ggio : lagi tidur tuh -nunjuk sosok yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut kali ini gak pake menggigil-

ulqui : -sigh- Okeh reader, maav atas keterlambatan update. Saya tau pasti gmn kondisi author malang yang lagi tidur disana. -dilempar guling-

Me: -ngomong dlm mimpi- sial loe ulqui! Gw udah cinta mati ma lu tapi lu malah gituh...

ggio : wih, Lya-san...jaga kata-kata mu...pikirkan anak2 didikmu yang masih di bawah 5 thn kalo denger. Ck,ck,ck...-natap ulqui- scene selanjutnya siapa, Ulqui?

ulqui : Entah. Kata Lya-san pengen bikin keroyokan. Masih Ulquihime. Tp ada ichiruki, grimmnel, ggiosoi, dan entah syp lagi yang akan jd korban.

ggio : hohh...gt toh. Okeh, tutuplah ulqui. jgn lupa minta ripyu yaa...

ulqui : -hissed- jangan memerintah ku! -deathglare tingkat tingggi, bikin cangir teh gggio pecah- -natap reader- okeh sampai bertemu di fic berikutnya reader, mind to ripyu?


End file.
